militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
314th Air Division
The 314th Air Division (314th AD) is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with Pacific Air Forces, based at Osan AB, South Korea. It became inactive in September 1986. The unit's origins lie with the World War II 314th Bombardment Wing (314th BW), which was part of the Twentieth Air Force of the United States Army Air Forces. The 314th BW engaged in bombing operations against Japan using Boeing B-29 Superfortresses. History World War II The 314th Bombardment Wing was activated in July 1944 at Peterson Field, Colorado as a command and control organization for four Boeing B-29 Superfortress bombardment groups. The unit trained in Colorado while subordinate groups were trained in Kansas by the Second Air Force. When training was completed the 314th moved to Guam in the Mariana Islands of the Central Pacific Area in January 1945 The 314th was the fourth B-29 Wing assigned to XXI Bomber Command, Twentieth Air Force. Its mission was the strategic bombardment of the Japanese Home Islands and the destruction of its war-making capability. In the Marianas, the Wing provided command and control to the 19th, 29th 39th and 330th Bombardment Groups. The 19th and 29th arrived in January; the 39th and 330th in February. Its groups flew "shakedown" missions against Japanese targets on Moen Island, Truk, and other points in the Carolines and Marianas. The 19th began combat missions over Japan on 25 February 1945 with a firebombing mission over Northeast Tokyo; the 29th with a firebombing mission over central Tokyo on March 9. The 39th's first mission was an attack of the Hodagaya Chemical Works in Koriyama on 15 April; the 330th hitting the same three days earlier on April 12. The Division continued attacking urban areas until the end of the war in August 1945; its subordinate units conducted raids against strategic objectives, bombing aircraft factories; chemical plants; oil refineries; and other targets in Japan. The wing flew its last combat missions on 14 August when hostilities ended. Afterwards, the wing's B 29s carried relief supplies to Allied prisoner of war camps in Japan and Manchuria. The 330th Bomb Group was relieved from assignment on 21 November, its personnel and equipment returning to the United States for demobilization; the 39th in December. The other groups returned in May 1946. The Wing then moved to Johnson Army Airbase, Japan in mid-May 1946 to become part of the Fifth Air Force Occupation forces. With the postwar consolidation of units, the organization was redesignated 314th Composite Wing in 1946, having both groups and squadrons of varying missions assigned to the wing. For approximately two years (1946–1948) the 314th served as one of Fifth Air Force's major components. It maintained intensive training schedules, participated in training exercises and took part in the post-hostilities program of mapping Japan. Korean War Activated at Nagoya AB, Japan, on 1 December 1950 as the 314th Air Division, the organization immediately assumed the missions of the air defense of Japan, logistical support for Fifth Air Force during the Korean War, and airfield construction in Japan. Units under the Division's direct jurisdiction during the Korean War were the following: * 4th Fighter-Interceptor Wing, F-86 Sabre (Air Defense) * 374th Troop Carrier Wing, C-46 Commando; C-47 Skytrain (Airlift) * 437th Troop Carrier Wing, C-46 Commando (Airlift) * 452d Bombardment Wing, B-26 Invader (Tactical bombing in Korea) * 41st Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, F-80 Shooting Star (Air Defense) * 91st Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron, RB-45, RB-29, RB-50 (Strategic Reconnaissance) On 1 March 1952 the 314th Air Division was stood down, as part of a Far East Air Force reorganization. Its units were reassigned to other organizations. Cold War Reactivated in March 1955 at Osan Air Base, South Korea, the 314th Air Division was the primary command and control organization in South Korea for the next 30 years. The division maintained assigned and attached forces at a high degree of combat readiness during the Cold War. In fulfilling its mission, the division supported numerous military exercises in the region, such as Commando Bearcat, Commando Jade, and Commando Night. The Division was inactivated in 1986 by the decision to upgrade the organization to a Numbered Air Force level, being replaced by the reactivated Seventh Air Force, which assumed all of its assigned assets. Lineage * Established as 314th Bombardment Wing, Very Heavy on 15 April 1944. : Activated on 23 April 1944. : Re-designated 314th Composite Wing on 15 April 1946. : Inactivated on 20 August 1948. * Re-designated 314th Air Division on 21 November 1950. : Activated on 1 December 1950. : Inactivated on 1 March 1952. * Activated on 15 March 1955. : Consolidated (1 July 1978) with organization established as 314th Air Division on 13 August 1948. :: Organized on 18 August 1948 :: Discontinued on 1 March 1950. : Inactivated on 8 September 1986 Assignments * Second Air Force, 23 Apr 1944 * XXI Bomber Command, 8 Jun 1944 * Twentieth Air Force, 16 Jul 1945 * Fifth Air Force, 15 May 1946 * V Bomber Command, 30 May 1946 * Fifth Air Force, 31 May 1946-1 Mar 1950; 1 Dec 1950 * Far East Air Forces, 18 May 1951-1 Mar 1952 * Fifth Air Force, 15 Mar 1955-8 Sep 1986. Units assigned World War II * 19th Bombardment Group : c. 9 Dec 1944-15 May 1946 : 31st Air Service Group :: 28th Bombardment Squadron :: 30th Bombardment Squadron :: 93d Bombardment Squadron * 29th Bombardment Group : c. 9 Nov 1944-15 May 1946; Not operational, 12 Feb-15 May 1946 : 69th Air Service Group :: 6th Bombardment Squadron :: 43d Bombardment Squadron :: 52d Bombardment Squadron * 39th Bombardment Group : 18 February-27 December 1945 : 89th Air Service Group :: 60th Bombardment Squadron :: 61st Bombardment Squadron :: 62d Bombardment Squadron * 330th Bombardment Group : c. 9 Nov 1944-c. 21 Nov 1945 : 90th Air Service Group :: 457th Bombardment Squadron :: 458th Bombardment Squadron :: 459th Bombardment Squadron United States Air Force Wings * 3d Bombardment (later, 3d Tactical Fighter) Wing: 18 Aug 1948-1 Mar 1950. 15 Mar 1971-16 Sep 1974 * 4th Fighter-Interceptor Wing: attached 22 Dec 1950-7 May 1951 * 8th Tactical Fighter Wing: 16 Sep 1974-8 Sep 1986 * 18th Fighter-Bomber Wing: 1 Mar 1955-31 Jan 1957 * 35th Fighter (later, 35th Fighter-Interceptor) Wing: 18 Aug 1948-1 Mar 1950. 25 May 1951-1 Mar 1952 * 49th Fighter (later, 49th Fighter-Bomber) Wing: 18 Aug 1948-1 Mar 1950 * 51st Air Base (later, 51st Composite; 51st Tactical Fighter) Wing: 1 Nov 1971-8 Sep 1986 * 58th Fighter-Bomber Wing: attached 15 Mar 1955-31 Dec 1956, assigned 1 Jan 1957-1 Jul 1958 * 116th Fighter-Bomber Wing (GA ANG): 24 Jul 1951-1 Mar 1952 * 374th Troop Carrier Wing: 1 Dec 1950-25 Jan 1951 (detached entire period) * 437th Troop Carrier Wing: 1 Dec 1950-25 Jan 1951 (detached entire period) * 452d Bombardment Wing: 1 Dec 1950-25 May 1951 * 6013th Operations Wing (Northern Area): 2 Nov 1951-1 Mar 1952 * 6014th Operations Wing (Central Area): 2 Nov 1951-1 Mar 1952 * 6015th Operations Wing (Southern Area): 2 Nov 1951-1 Mar 1952. Groups * 3d Bombardment Group: 31 May 1946-18 Aug 1948 * 35th Fighter Group: 31 May 1946-18 Aug 1948 * 58th Tactical Missile Group: 24 Apr 1959-25 Mar 1962 * 71st Reconnaissance Group: 15 Apr 1947-18 Aug 1948 : Not operational, 15 Apr-31 Oct 1947 : Detached 31 Oct 1947-18 Aug 1948 * 6146th Air Force Advisory (Republic of Korea Air Force) (later, 6146 Flying Training; 6146 Air Force Advisory) Group: 15 Mar-24 Sep 1955; 18 Sep 1956-1 Apr 1971 Squadrons * 6th Night Fighter Squadron: 10 Jun 1946-20 Feb 1947 (detached 7 Sep 1946-20 Feb 1947) * 8th Photographic Reconnaissance (later, 8th Tactical Reconnaissance) Squadron: 31 May 1946-28 Feb 1947 (not operational, 31 May-16 Dec 1946; detached 16 Sep-16 Dec 1946); attached 28 Feb-c. 31 Oct 1947; attached 18 Apr 1949-1 Mar 1950 * 9th Reconnaissance Squadron: 20 Jun 1946-20 Oct 1947 (detached 25 Sep 1946-20 Oct 1947) * 19th Tactical Air Support Squadron: 15 Jan 1972-30 Sep 1974 * 20th Reconnaissance Squadron: 31 May-20 Jun 1946 * 41st Fighter-Interceptor Squadron: attached 1 Dec 1950-25 May 1951 * 56th Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron: attached 18 May 1951-1 Mar 1952 * 63d Bombardment Squadron: attached 1-29 Sep 1947 * 65th Bombardment Squadron: 1-29 Jan 1947 * 68th Fighter (later, 68th Fighter-Interceptor) Squadron: 1 Dec 1950-1 Mar 1952 (detached entire period) * 82d Tactical Reconnaissance (later, 82d Reconnaissance) Squadron: 31 May 1946-28 Feb 1947; attached 28 Feb-Nov 1947 * 91st Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron: attached 18 May 1951-1 Mar 1952 * 157th Liaison Squadron: 31 May-1 Jun 1946 * 310th Fighter-Bomber Squadron: 1-15 Jul 1958 (not operational) * 334th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron: attached 7 May-27 Jun 1951 * 335th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron: attached 20 Sep-4 Nov 1951 * 336th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron: attached 27 Jun-20 Sep 1951 * 339th Fighter (later, 339th Fighter-Interceptor) Squadron: attached 15 Dec 1946-20 Feb 1947 (not operational); attached 20 Feb 1947-18 Aug 1948; assigned 1 Dec 1950-1 Mar 1952 (detached entire period) * 342d Bombardment Squadron: attached 1–28 August 1947 * 431st Fighter Squadron: attached 1 Mar-unkn 1947 * 436th Bombardment Squadron: attached 1–30 May 1947 * 492d Bombardment Squadron: attached 2-30 Jul 1947 * 6156th Flying Training Squadron (Trans ROKAF): 15 Mar-14 Sep 1955 Stations * Peterson Field, Colorado, 23 April – 9 December 1944 * North Field, Guam, Mariana Islands, 16 January 1945 – 15 May 1946 * Johnson AFB, (later, AB), Japan, 15 May 1946 – 1 March 1950 * Nagoya AB, Japan, 1 December 1950 – 1 March 1952 * Osan Ni (later, Osan) AB, South Korea, 15 March 1955 – 7 November 1978 * Yong San, South Korea, 7 November 1978 – 1 April 1979 * Osan AB, South Korea, 1 April 1979 – 8 September 1986. See also * List of United States Air Force air divisions References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * Rogers, Brian (2005). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. Hinkley, England: Midland Publications. ISBN 1-85780-197-0. External links Category:Military units and formations established in 1944 Category:Japanese home islands campaign Category:World War II strategic bombing units Category:World War II aerial operations and battles of the Pacific Theatre Air 0314 Category:Composite wings of the United States Army Air Forces